Anchorage
The Anchorage system represents the independently operating magi and arcane institutes in Cremalia and abroad that are certified and regulated by the Arais Emodun to abide by arcane policy regarding ethics, research, publication, production, and trade. The Anchorage is buoyed against the central authority of the Arais Emodun, which is subdivided into the Magisterium and the Protectorate, both of which exert special powers over the anchorages. By mandate of the Continental Congress, all individuals diagnosed with the ability to control and influence mana are required to be certified by the Magisterium that they are fully capable of handling their abilities without hurting themselves or others, as well as being readily informed of the legal restrictions they face in the regulated world of arcana and the consequences of violating Protectorate laws regarding the practice and proliferation of magic. Certified mages are "on their own vigil" and can choose to do nothing with their abilities and operate as a solitary mage (anchorite, f. anchoress), or else register with a [[magic guild|'magic guild']]—independent, chartered institutes and think tanks that advance the industry and understanding of arcana according to approved standards. The anchorage system requires that all freelance magi or guilds go through the Arais Emodun before conducting any magical enterprise. All magical treatises and experimental trials are presided over by the upper echelons of the Magisterium, the Council of Magisters having privileged authority on approving research projects and deciding the financing of any project put before them. Anchorites and guilds are allowed to (and often expected to) fundraise on their own, which is why many operate dually as private business entities for specialized services or crafts. Whatever results or discoveries yielded by anchorage enterprises must be reviewed and re-tested by the Arais Emodun before publishing. General Magi in the anchorage system are called anchorites and they all have their mana signatures kept on file by the Protectorate in Amadi Cais. All magi under the anchorage system must check in regularly to the local Presidium for a diagnosis, where the census of the mage population is updated annually. Mages who do not report in to the Arais Emodun are subjected to random visits and surveillance by agents of the Protectorate. The concept of the anchorage is that magi are allowed to cast anchor wherever they choose, but still have a connection to the Arais Emodun, so that they will never be adrift. Opponents emphasize the nuance that the connection between the ship and the anchor is a chain. History Early stages >> thaumaturges; Council of Honheil Recently The Republic of Modeon circumvented ArEm policy by classifying their magic research department as confidential for interests of national security, a right cherished and protected by the Continental Constitution, earning the animosity and suspicion of the Arais Emodun. The most glaring incidence of this flouting of ArEm's authority was the development of the mana bomb outside of ArEm's knowledge, which was embarrassingly banned post hoc by Senatorial intervention with the Moratorium on Magna Arcana Mortalis until the Protectorate has reviewed the weapon. In the world Known anchorites * SCIENTIST * Celea Hangue Registered magic guilds * Council of Celadon * Council of Triande * Wonder Club * Lodge of Sorcerers * Oberlin Society * Magicians Union * Healers Union – an anchorhold of healers who provide medical aid. They have several clinics around Cremalia. The Palatine Knights reject the Healers Union for its free use of the Restorative Arts, which they qualify as necromancy. * Caucus of Deventer * Exalted Society Criticism "Not chained or collared, but anchored just the same. There is no freedom of choice, just a single vision, and when this ship sinks, we're all going to be dragged down with it." The independent anchorages have endlessly complained about the centralized authority of the Stephedist-based Arais Emodun having far too much oversight on their private business, particularly regarding archaic restrictions on methodology or arts of magic. Several anchorites argue that true magic scholarship is fettered and occluded by outdated and uninformed traditions purported by the Vistern, which remains the influential core of Cremalian society and politics. Related * Thaumaturge * Magisterium * Protectorate * Batiorum * Eremite See also * Wayfarers and wayfarer guilds Category:Magic